You're going down
by Fett-spy
Summary: Two different people. Two different ideals. One goal in mind. They say opposites attract, but what happens when opposites collide?


**Hey everyone! This is just a small little one-shot that I chalked up in class a few weeks ago. I got a little bored, tweaked it some, and figured I'd share it with everyone! I'm undecided whether i'll expand upon this, but for the time being, I hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

"144." He panted. going back down. 1 day. 1 day left before he fought the biggest fight of his life

"Kid, the odds of you making it into the pros are over 500,000 to 1. Just go ahead and give it up." Naruto's 8th grade teacher, Kakashi Hatake, droned as he read from his porn magazine.

"Just wait til you see me on T.V! I'm gonna be the best, you'll see!" Naruto yelled, fuming as he stormed out of the classroom. Kakashi smirked as he turned the page.

"You've got the heart for it, I'll give you that, but heart can't overtake skill." He thought.

"145."

"Sasuke Uchiha remains the undefeated WBO Light Heavyweight champion! Rock Lee was thought to be the last challenger in this division, only to be cleaned out once more by the current champion. At just 26 years old he's just made his 13th consecutive title defense. With his 37-0 record, dominating all challengers to face him, is there anyone out there who can dethrone this legendary fighter?" The announcer, Genma Shiranui bellowed as Uchiha vs. Lee II had just concluded, with another victory in the raven's favor.

"146."

"You wanna be a boxer, eh? I ain't got time for urchins like yourself, I only train champions." Jiraiya scoffed as he turned to walk away.

"You're looking at one! I'm gonna be the best damn champion the world's ever seen!" A 16 year old blonde shouted back. Jiraiya paused and turned back to him.

"So you think you got what it takes? Tell ya what, take your pick of any of my fighters, " he paused and gestured to the men training around, "and if you can beat one of them, I'll train you." He finished, crossing his arms and staring the boy down. Naruto looked around, before settling his eyes on a man he recognized.

"Him." He pointed out a an extremely toned figure hammering into a 200 pound punching bag. Jiraiya guffawed before wiping a tear from his eye.

"Kid do you even know who that is? Why don't we take anothe-"

"I know exactly who he is. Yahiko Getyumari. 5'11", 190 pounds. South-paw, record of 32-7." Naruto answered hard as he stared the trainer in the eyes. Jiraiya chuckled once more before looking back to the boy.

"Exactly. And how about you? what, 5'7", maybe 150 at most? He'll beat the damn brains outta your head, kid! You know what? I bet you a lifetime membership, paid by ME, that you can't even go 2 rounds with Yahiko." Jiraiya sneered.

Naruto tossed a waver in the trainer's face and stood firm, waiting on an answer. Jiraiya read over the waver to make sure he'd signed the correct places.

"Ya know what- fine, it's your funeral kid. He, nor I, are responsible for anything that happens to you in that ring, you hear me?" Naruto simply nodded before walking towards the ring...

"147."

"Come on Yahiko! Left hook!" Jiraiya roared above the cheers of the gym, running a hand through his long white hair as the kid he'd let into his gym pounded into the former champion. They were in the 8th round, and both fighters were panting, bruised, and bleeding. He'd figured as much would come from the kid, but for the him to push Yahiko in such a manner was jaw dropping to say the least. Here walks in some random homeless kid he'd shooed away time and time again, and he was beating the shit out of a former world champion like a man possessed. He squeezed his eyes shut as the kid ate a huge right hand, followed by a big left haymaker, causing his head to jerk, sending a stream of blood across the ring. Jiraiya's frown only deepened, practically to the point of a scowl as the kid just shook his head, chomped down on his mouthpiece, and waded back in.

"He's like a goddamn piece of iron." Jiraiya muttered, wincing as Yahiko received a brutal kidney shot. The former champion grit his teeth before pouncing toward the boy, unleashing a painful 3-punch combo, leaving his small opponent swaying. Naruto stumbled into the ropes and attempted to regain his bearing as Yahiko began to pound away at his guard. Pushing the large man away, he rushed forward, only to be stopped by a large pair of arms, simultaneous with a bell ring.

"Yo kid, no more, you're gonna end up on the floor!" A deep cheery voice sounded out from behind him. Naruto turned around and his jaw dropped as he came face to face with the current WBO heavyweight champion, Yoshimitsu "Killer B" Kobayashi.

"Alright, alright, i've seen enough. *Sigh* kid, you win." Jiraiya grumbled, his frown deepening as the battered form of the blonde grinned at him.

"148"

"Naruto Uzumaki has just knocked out Neji "The Prodigy" Hyuga!" The boxing announcer Genma Shiranui yelled with a grin, pointing to a 6 foot tall, 175 pounds boxer being held up on the shoulders of his team. He sported more than his fair share of bruises, along with a small cut above his eyebrow, and a cut over one of his cheeks, but you'd would've never known he'd just fought for the #1 Light Heavyweight contender with his exuberant personality.

"149."

"Good evening ladies and gentleman, thank you for joining us tonight on Ringside Talks. I'm your host Kiba Inuzuka, here with former undefeated 6-division champion, the man, the myth, the legend, Mr. Hagoromo"Rikudo Sennin" Otsutsuki! He motioned to a built, fair skinned man with snow white hair, violet eyes, and a necklace with 6 miniature weight belt plates, each engraved with the number of the weight class. The man smiled brightly, giving a brief wave to the crowd.

"Alright, Mr. Otsutsuki, as always it's a pleasure to have you with us." Kiba greeted warmly, flashing his canines. Hagoromo chuckled before shaking his head.

"Why thank you Kiba, it's always a pleasure to be here." He spoke.

"Alright, well we may as well go ahead and get down to business. Uchiha vs. Uzumaki is tomorrow night. We're merely hours away from one of the greatest boxing bouts since Uchiha vs. Senju back in the day. How do you think the fight will fare Hagoromo?" Kiba asked intently, raising an eyebrow as the legendary fighter across form him crossed his hands in his lap before speaking.

"It is a difficult fight to judge, most definitely. On one hand, you've got Sasuke Uchiha. A flawless 48-0 record, 24 of them title defenses, the highest striking accuracy of any boxer in history, excellent at dodging shots, and has phenomenal counter-striking. On the other, we nearly have his polar opposite, Naruto Uzumaki. As well as having his own spotless record of 34-0, 31 of them via knockout, most strikes landed both per minute and overall, as well as a granite chin of practically legendary status. Both fighters have never been knocked down, but that is where the similarities end. See, Sasuke's advantage for this fight lies in his speed and counter punches. His plan for this fight should be to keep Naruto at a range, wait for him to rush in to deliver a barrage, and find an opening to capitalize on. It'd be wise for him to do this quickly as possible as well, because while he has gone the distance a respectable amount of times, he's always shown signs of fatigue if the match is allowed to go far enough." Hagoromo paused, taking a drink of water beside him before continuing.

"Now I am not underplaying his strength or any of his other skills by any means, but if we're completely honest, Naruto Uzumaki's fitness level is borderline insane. His strength, stamina, and endurance are phenomenal to begin with, but the thing that makes him such a feared opponent is how he is able to perform nearly the entire fight as if he were walking in fresh to the first round. Also, while he throws those wrecking balls for fists and nearly knocks his opponents heads off, his speed is still intact, which is rare to see in a boxer with hands as strong as Naruto's. The thing that stands out however, is that he also has the record for most strikes received in a bout and overall." He took another pause, taking another drink from his water, but paused as Kiba filled in for him.

"That statistic is widely regarded as a sort of double-edged sword, wouldn't you agree?" He inquired. Hagoromo nodded, politely letting his host continue.

"It's usually seen that way due to the fact, while yes he has set the record for most strikes received in both a single bout and overall categories, he has broken both of those without ever being knocked out, or even being knocked down. It's a true testament to both his chin and his determination and willpower. However, I do believe that if there is anyone who can find a weakness, it is Sasuke Uchiha. In several of his fights that were thought to be his last as champion, he's always managed to find that one chink in the armor to target." Kiba finished, sitting back as Hagoromo finished up the discussion.

"You're entirely correct Kiba. The way I observe it, Naruto will still have to watch himself and keep himself well-protected throughout the length of the bout. Other than that, it should just be business as usual for the "Blonde Barbarian". What about your thoughts on Uchiha?" Hagoromo asked as he leaned back. Kiba smiled as he let out a deep breath, seeming to ponder the situation.

"It seems to me that what Sasuke will want to do in this case is, like you said earlier, keep him at a range with his jab, and wait for his opportunities to deliver his counter punches and take advantage of any opening he can find. Unless he is 100% confident he can go all 12 rounds at Uzumaki's locomotive pace, he may want to try and end this fight with a fast knockout."

"I couldn't agree more Kiba." Hagoromo obliged.

"Current odds for the fight are going off right now at 5-1 odds in favor of the champion, so if you're a betting man, go ahead and place them while you can! Moving on, next we'll move down to the flyweight category where Konohamaru Sarutobi is set to square off with Udon Kabe."

"150."

"Ladies and gentleman we are LIVE from Caesar's Palace in Las Vegas, Nevada where Sasuke "The Assasin" Uchiha looks to defend himself against #1 contender Naruto "The Blonde Barbarian" Uzumaki!" Genma yelled into the microphone, sending the crowd to their feet in applause. Both fighters stood in their respective corners, Naruto in a pair of orange and black striped shorts, with golden boots with white laces, and Sasuke in a pair of blue and white striped shorts, with navy blue boots with black laces. Sasuke shifted from side to side, staring down his opponent, while Naruto bounced in anticipation, never breaking Sasuke's gaze. Both seemed to just tune out Genma as he announced each of them, simply focusing on their opponent. The referee Gekko Hayate came forward and spoke into the mic, snapping each fighter out of their trance and bringing them back into the fight.

"Alright, Naruto! Are you ready?!" Hayate called, earning a nod from the blonde fighter.

"Sasuke, are you ready?!" Sasuke nodded.

"Alright, let's fight!" Hayate roared. Both fighters proceeded into the center of the ring. Both knew there was no need for a touch of the gloves. There was no sportsmanship or respect in this fight. Both had resentment for one another, Sasuke for what he deemed a 'no-name' like Naruto to even be allowed to challenge a great Uchiha like himself. Naruto because he had something to prove. Seeing as how he had been an orphan at birth, no proper raising, no having everything handed to him, and by training on his own, he had what it took to be a champion. The two men circled for a few minutes before dashing in, one thought shared between them.

_'You're going down.'_

**And that's it! Tell me what you guys thought! Remember, all reviews, good, bad, and ugly are MORE than welcome!**

**see ya soon!-Fett-Spy**


End file.
